Here for the Rest
by fluffymareep
Summary: Gilbert Belschmidt, a college senior delinquent, has fallen…in love…? What! Well, this specific girl is Elizaveta Hedervary, another senior delinquent. However, Elizaveta has a boyfriend. Roderich Edelstein, the senior prodigy. Can Gilbert get her?


Authors Note~

Hello! This is my first Hetalia Fanfiction. It features PruHun, and it's AU, and it takes place in Hetalia Collage.

Summary: Gilbert Belschmidt, a college senior delinquent, has fallen…in love…? What? Well, this specific girl is Elizaveta Hedervary, another senior delinquent. However, Elizaveta has a boyfriend. Roderich Edelstein, the senior prodigy. Can Gilbert get her?

"Hey Eli~!" Gil nearly purrs as he climbs into the seat next to her in the Sage Dorm common room. He can't go into her dorm at this time at night, and she can't go to the Rosemary Common room, which is Edelstein's dormitory, at this time. So she was stuck her, reading her book by the fireplace next to a persistent Prussian.

"Sooo…whacha doin'?" He smirks at her, as she looks up above her text book.

"…Studying…" She murmurs after some time.

"Sure! Like I believe that!" He frowns, sarcastically.

"Gimme the book!" He yells after sometime, as they wrestle.

"No!"

"Then tell me what you're reading!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

He pins her down, and wrestles the book from her.

"Shit…"

His jaws nearly fall through the oak-laminate floor.

"Damn Eli! What the hell is this?"

"Shounen-ai…? Yaoi Erotica…?" She begins.

"No…this is gay porn!" He nearly yells.

"So…?"

"We have a huge ass test on world history tomorrow! Remember…that nice shiny degree? The one we can't get if we don't pass this test?"

"Damn…let's study together!"

His heart ached. He was seriously in love with this girl, ever since he first met her in first grade. It's still a miracle how she remembered their promise from fifth grade to never leave the other one no matter what happened.

'From today on, I'll try to get her to fall in love with me! If I fail, I'll tell her directly on Friday. We live in the same town and Edelstein doesn't so she'll break up with him on Friday. I know her. She won't marry right out of collage…I hope she won't at least…' He thinks.

"O-okay!" He stutters.

Mein Gott how pathetic!

She only looked at him, and pulled open her text book.

"Alright so let's talk about the Europe monarchies. Lets start about Prussia, Hungary, and Austria." They studied their history until he asked her a question.

"What are you going to do with Edelstein?"

"Edel… Roderich? Hmm…He's going back home to Austria. I guess I'll be going back home with you…"

"So are you going to break up with him…?" He cut her off

"Probably…but only for a while. I'm going to Austria to go be with him after a week of being home."

Shit.

"No! You can't! What about that promise we made before middle school?"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Are you in love with him…?" He asks.

"I'm pretty sure…" She looked unsure.

"I know someone else who loves you…he'll tell you by Friday."

"Oh…? Who is it?" She asks him, confused

"I…"

"Tell me Gilbert!" She demands.

'Well its now or never…' He thinks, and he opens his mouth up to speak.

"Elizaveta…" He breathes as he pulls her close.

"It's me. The awesome me is in love with you, and I have been since first grade…"

'Gil…I'm not sure…I'll let you know by Friday." She says after a couple of moments.

The next few days went painstakingly slow. He just passed his test with an 80%. Eli got a 87% where Edelstein got a 98%.

He went to a couple of parties on Wednesday and Thursday. He got drunk on Thursday's Sage dorm party, and made a stupid move. Luckily Edelstein wasn't invited.

"Hey Eli!"

"What?" She hiccups, for she was drunk too.

And…he smashes his face against hers, in a rough kiss.

And…was she kissing back…?

He can't recall.

And the awaited day came in, as slow as a slithery, slimy garden slug.

Friday.

Gilbert packed up his room, and looked at the room that had been his for the past four years.

"Damn…" He murmurs to himself as he looks at the now bare room, the walls removed of his posters, the dressers open for inspection. He remembers the key on his neck, and opens the drawer that he has not looked in for four years.

Inside contained a single picture. This picture is of him and her.

He has her pinned down, and they are both smiling wildly. Their clothes are covered in mud, and they are both seven at most. He picks up the frame, and puts it in his carry-on bag.

He meets Eli in the common room, as she stares in the direction of her dorm room.

"Ready to go…?" He asks her, waiting for her answer, not only to his immediate question, but to his other question.

"Yes." She answers.

"Okay…then lets go."

"Yes…I'm in love with you. I broke up with Edelstein yesterday."

And he smiled, and drove her to the airport.

~Two years later~

He smiled at his wife, and said:

"Today is our anniversary."

"No it isn't!"

"No it is! Today you proclaimed your love to the awesome me!"

And she smiled.

And he laughed.

A/N:

Well…here it is. The end.

It's a cheesy story, I know…however, if you think I can improve, tell me but don't flame please.

Oh and if you have a better idea for the title, tell me too. Here for the Rest is something I came up with randomly.


End file.
